Naomi Ceaver
|hidep = yes|hidef =yes|hides = Yes |First Appeared = Black Badge |Status = Deceased (killed by Nikita)}} Naomi Ceaver was a Gogol mole embedded as an analyst in the CIA. On Amanda's orders after receiving a data drive containing the Black Box information incriminating late Senator Madeline Pierce, she brought to Director Morgan Kendrick. Kendrick called Division, who attempted to retrieve the data, but was killed by a car bomb, which Amanda used to frame Sean Pierce. Naomi eventually entered the FBI building where Sean was being held and where he attempted to fake his death so Division could extract him. Though claiming to have seen his corpse, Amanda ordered Naomi to kill Sean, even though she'd be blowing her cover. Though she briefly interrupted the resuscitation process, Nikita managed to disarm her and the two engaged in a brutal fight. Naomi got the better of Nikita and incapicated her with a chokehold but was forced to let go after agents walked past. The two continued fighting while Alex revived Sean. Nikita managed to keep her off long enough to grab a knife which she was able to throw into her chest, instantly killing her. Nikita left her in the FBI morgue, labelled as a Jane Doe. However, the FBI later discovered her body and raided her house, finding an encrypted line to Ari Tasarov, setting the FBI, CIA and Interpol gunning for him. It seemed that Amanda may have had some control over her. It was later revealed that it was never the intention of Ari to activate her. The murder on Kendrick was later pinned on both her and Sean which made Ari a target for the intelligence agencies as she had been a sleeper agent for him, resulting in Amanda betraying him as she could not be linked to Naomi. Prior to her death Naomi showed great aptitude as a fighter, and was actually able to fight on even terms against Nikita for a time. This made Nikita realize that Naomi was actually from Gogol, to which Naomi proudly confirmed she was by at least five years prior to her cover as an analyze, hinting that she was aware of Nikita black badging her likewise, but played along to maintain her cover within the CIA. However, Naomi was somewhat naive, easily falling for Nikita's ploy after commenting on her high-heeled shoes (Nikita would take those pair of shoes as her own after she kills her). Abilities As a skilled sleeper agent Naomi was able to deceive Nikita in being a unknowing CIA agent, such that Nikita even likens Naomi as :the new Fletcher". Naomi also had great fighting skills as she was able to fight Nikita in a long fight in which she, for a time, clearly outmatched the latter. She used quick punches and kicks that greatly threw Nikita off her usual fighting rhythm, allowing Naomi to get the upper hand. Naomi came close to defeating Nikita but was unable to finish her and Nikita managed to kill her by throwing a knife in her chest. Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Gogol Category:Killed Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Help Needed Category:CIA